In industrial furnaces, boilers, air-conditioning heat source devices, and the like, there is the need to supply fluids inappropriate flow volumes. A variety of flow meters for measuring flow volumes accurately have been developed for this purpose. Accurate measurements of flow volumes require the stabilization of speed distributions in fluids flowing in a flow path. Because of this, there have been proposals for methods for stabilizing the fluid speed distributions through causing the fluid to collide with the inner wall of the flow path through causing the flow path to bend. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2007-121036.) However, more accurate flow meters are desired.
The object of the present invention is to provide a flow meter, and a flow volume controlling device, capable of measuring flow volumes with high accuracies.